Traditionally, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) has been recognized as having drawbacks when used for the delivery of real-time media, such as audio and video content. The drawbacks of TCP relate, for example, to the aggressive congestion control algorithm and the retransmission procedure that TCP implements. In TCP transmissions, the sender reduces the transmission rate upon recognition of a congestion event through, for example, packet loss or excessive transmission delays. The transmission throughput of TCP may behave like a saw-tooth shape. The TCP protocol tolerates delivery delays in favor of reliable and congestion-aware transmission. In contrast, streaming applications are delay sensitive.